Akatsuki Ousawa
Akatsuki Ousawa (鳳沢 暁月 Ōsawa Akatsuki) is the main male protagonist of the series, often referred to as "The Rogue Hero" and "The True Hero." After defeating the Demon King in Alayzard, Akatsuki returns to Earth along with Miu who is the daughter of the Demon King, Galious and was entrusted to him by her father to protect her. Akatsuki then began to attend Babel school along with Miu (posing her as his late younger sister). Appearance Akatsuki is a tall young man, with messy dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears either the standard Babel uniform or gym clothes. In Alayzard, he wore armor-like clothes. Personality He is usually very laid back, to the point of being outright lazy. However, he is very confident in his power and strength, confidence which is justified with him being hailed as the "True Hero." Though generally kind, Akatsuki will respond to any aggression directed towards him with even greater aggression, such as when he almost crushed Onizuka's head for trying to pick a fight with him. Akatsuki is, by nature, cocky and perverted. Upon bringing an unconscious and naked Miu back to his apartment, the first thing he considers doing is fondling her breasts. Akatsuki also tends to humiliate any female that obstructs or attacks him by somehow removing her panties from under her clothes and either keeping or throwing them away. Akatsuki will also be kind to those less fortunate than himself (such as bullying Onizuka out of the lunch line and giving his place to Tanaka, who had himself been bullied out of the line by Onizuka), although he tends to do so in perverted ways. Akatsuki's overconfidence of his power has proven to be a problem, since he looks down on those who challenge him. He appears to have a strong sense of pride, as when the Student Council President was able to create a pillar of ice that Akatsuki could not crack with his power, Ousawa instantly develops a dislike for the president, challenging him at every chance. Despite his sexual harassment toward females, Akatsuki dislikes seeing a woman crying for whatever reason, and will go to great length to make them stop crying. History Five years prior to the beginning of the series, Akatsuki was just an ordinary young boy with a normal family until his brother and father were sent to different worlds. At some point, Akatsuki younger sister, Miu, was dying from a unknown disease and tried many times to contact Gouki and Sakuya at BABEL (he didn't know that Gouki had already left and formed Scarlet Dusk at that time) with no success, until one day, as Miu was getting really sick, Sakuya, now "Michael" (all COCOON members adopts an alias to protect their real identity), appeared at the hospital to meet Akatsuki to tell him a plan he had formulated to save Miu. Basically, Sakuya had originally worked hard to climb the ranks of COCOON, hoping to use his power to bring in Miu and use COCOON's technology (not open to the rest of the world) to save her, but his plan didn't go smoothly because at that time he didn't have enough influence to bend the rules of allowing normal humans into COCOON. So his final last ditch plan was to use his vampiric powers to turn Miu into his vampire minion, thus bringing her into COCOON as his minion, and having access to all the medical technology to help her. The problem was that he would also need to wipe out her memories in the process. Akatsuki was strongly against this plan, and the two got into a fight. Finally, Miu, wanting to stop the two from fighting over her, committed suicide by jumping off the hospital roof in front of them. The story didn't stop there, several days later, Miu's body disappeared, and the brothers found out it was Gouki who came and claimed the body. Since then, Akatsuki resent both his father and his brother for letting his sister dies for their ideals. Akatsuki was one day summoned to Alayzard during a war against the Demon King, Galious, and his Demon clan army. However, unlike most games or stories, he was not needed. There was already another hero in that world, and in fact, they became friends. Akatsuki met and befriended Leon Aceperio the hero, Risty the princess of the kingdom of Sherfied, Zechs the fighter, and Loutier the mage, who all tried to help Akatsuki find a way back home. However one day after training Akatsuki decided to follow leon to find out what made him so strong. He saw him secretly enter a potal and when Akatsuki followed he saw Leon Slortering defenseless demons which he did on a regular basis. Akatsuki ran and told Zechs and Loutier about what he saw and after confirming it for themselves they told the King. However, nothing could be done as Leon was still conceded a hero. Soon after Galious' army came and raided Erdia, the royal city of Sherfied. . However, Galious' army came and raided Erdia, the royal city of Sherfied.when Akatsuki discovered Leon assassins to kill the royal family the only way to stop him was to kill him and in order to protect Risty from finding out they keeped it a secect, so as far as Risty and the people of Alayzard where concerned Leon died protecting Akatsuki from the Demon King Feeling guilty, Akatsuki went to the Divine World, nearly at the cost of his life, to get special training to stop Galious. There he met the the fist saint Granseiz who was known to be the user of the strongest marital art, Renkankei-kikou and known as the strongest perverted old man. Granseiz taught Akatsuki all he knows from marital art to stripping clothes at high speed. Some time had passed, and as the passed away hero's fiancee worked hard to rebuild the city of her late father, the king, Akastuki went back to Alayzard and met with her, Zechs and Loutier who were trying to liberate a besieged Erdia, and saved them from a tight spot. Akatsuki suddenly became a hero, but there were still quite a few who blamed Akatsuki for Leon’s death. It was especially infuriating for some of Leon's supporters to see Akatsuki and Listy resolving their ill feelings and fighting together. They started to cynically call him a rogue hero, which he gladly accepted. On the final night before the final battle, Akatsuki sneaked into the Galious's castle alone. The battle raged, and a victor was born. With his dying words, the Demon King entrusted his beloved daughter to him, asking him to bring her back to his world, where she would be safe, while at the same time end the meaningless war between the two races. Akatsuki accepted Galious' request, believing that Myuu would be otherwise hunted down by the kingdoms or forced into being the Demon Queen, and was entrusted with Myuu. Plot Introduction arc As Akatsuki travel through the dense forest near Sherfied, Akatsuki was attack by Risty royal maid squad that was led by the head maid, Valkyria. The maids were ordered by Risty to prevent Akatsuki from leaving Alayzard, but were beaten and humiliated easily by Akatsuki, and defeated Valkyria by "craving her name into his heart." When Akatsuki went into the old ruin that holds the Gate of Another World, Risty was there waiting for him, but Akatsuki went pass her as he doesn't want to see her cry. But without choice, Akatsuki saw her tears and kiss her good bye to her dismay and left angrily. Before he left, Akatsuki told Risty that he will always come back to her whenever she is in trouble. As Akatsuki return back, he open the bag which hold the naked Myuu and the latter became hostile toward Akatsuki as she was confused at the new world. As Akatsuki tried to calm Myuu down, he was shocked to hear her name as her name resesmble to his dead sister, Miu which he used this to convince everyone that she is his long lost sister. Akatsuki later explain Miu about his world and BABEL, as the government, COCOON will end up coming to them for questions, but told Miu to relax as he got it handle. After entering BABEL along with Miu as his sister, Akatsuki and Miu were ordered to do some writing and physical test to determined their rank in class. Class B arc Ranking Wars arc Return to Alayzard arc Akatsuki the Demon King arc Powers and Abilities *'Renkankei-kikou' – Akatsuki is capable of using the ultimate martial art, known as Renkankei-kikou. It controls the Chi Flow of his and other people's bodies as well as the area around him. With this, he is able to give himself inhuman strength and apply pressure to, and control people's internal organs or functions such as bladders (for example, which he does to Izumi and Miu in order to make them wet themselves). Renkankei-kikou is able to withstand attacks and create non-magic, magic-like attacks as seen during Akatsuki's fight with Phil Barnett, where he uses it to stop a sword from piercing his throat and to create an energy orb as big as his own body. The full nature of this power has yet to been revealed. He was taught how to tap into this power while in Alayzard. *'Vivification' - Another Renkankei-kikou technique. It activates and stabilizes your body's internal energy, increasing your ability to heal. A blue light spreads under the palm of the user, and it feels warm to the one being healed. Akatsuki first demonstrates this while healing Miu in episode four. *'Perverted Antics -' He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was "Guard of the courtesan guild," and helps the girls with their size. *'Street Fighting' - Akatsuki is also a skilled street fighter, and applies a beat-down strategy in combat. *'Intelligence - '''He also seems to be smart, as he passed a test with every correct answer and still had enough time to take a nap during the exam. Weapons & Equipment 'Laevateinn' –Akatsuki could not initially generate a weapon with an AD, but upon gathering the AD bands of multiple students, he is able to form a huge, unusual sword with tremendous power. This demonic sword has writings engraved upon it. Since discovering it, he uses it constantly in all his battles. It was a big help against dragon form of Phil Barnett. 'Sleipnir' – A supersonic motorcycle, made of "Orichalcum," with a maximum power of 16,770,000 horsepower, which can break the sound barrier. It has a kind of protection against those unworthy of riding it, which releases an electrical discharge. At first, Akatsuki was shocked by it, but when the ''mechanic stated the only one that was worthy was his father, he took it as a challenge and succeeded. It is used in the fight against the dragon form of Phil Barnett. It was later generated using a single AD specialized solely for Akatsuki. Poem Light Novel version In the World of Alayzard, you, who experienced despair and loneliness, embarked on the path of a True Hero, Even after you defeated the tragic Demon King, your battle is still not finished. ... The you right now do not have the blessings of the gods, Only the truth of the heart will lead you onto a new height. ... In the nearby future, the, conqueror, will face a decision. Under the two rays of hope, select the correct path ——— Manga version In the world called Alayzard, you arrived on the path of the True Hero after experiencing despair and loneliness. Even when you defeated the Demon Lord of destruction, your battle was not over. ... Now, with you in the current world, you do not rely upon the powers the gods may offer. The truth that lies within you alone will guide you to new heights. ... Not too far in the future, a leader of supremacy will force you to choose something. Between the two options, if you do not select the right path that will shine with hope... Media References and Notes *Akatsuki is also one of the few people capable of traveling between Earth and other worlds, such as Alayzard, at will. *Akatsuki tends to sleep talk or sleep walk, and if a girl is around, he will unconsciously sexually harass them. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Class B Category:Characters